


Ruined

by Madcinder



Series: Young and Beautiful [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magika | Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: Angst, Growing Up, Hatred, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Why can't they see they're all just being used?





	

When we were kids, you were always Mom and Dad's favorite. You got all the attention, the praise. You had the boys falling at your feet, but you still chose the ones who were least interested, and you got them. You were the best at every sport, even the ones that you didn't really like. You were the top student in classes for subjects you didn't care for. You were perfect in every single way, and everyone loved you and worshiped you. I did too.

As we grew, I began to notice that you were too perfect, and I was nothing. I was stuck in your enormous shadow, like an ant under a mountain. And still, I could not hate you. Because everyone praised you, and I did too, but you were the only one who ever praised me. I thought I would never be able to despise you. I thought you would always be there for me, even though no one else ever was. I was wrong, wasn't I?

I never really realized until it was too late. You wear such a fine mask, colored to look so perfectly Human, to look like the rest of us. Too perfect a mask, it would seem, that we all saw an angel. You're no angel, and you're not even Human. My sister, you're a monster and you have been one all along. At the first sign that I was beginning to catch on to you, everything changed. You're smart, but you can't fool everyone forever. You're an unfeeling, unloving, emotionless monster underneath.

So then you framed me, discredited me, shamed me. Made it so that no one would even look at me. I failed all my classes, lost what few friends I ever had, and still you weren't done. You made sure that no one would ever believe anything I could say against you. I don't know how you managed to do it so cleanly, to get away with it all so easily, but I know you're smart enough to figure out how. You convinced Mom and Dad that I was drinking, doing drugs, falling to criminal activities and sleeping with strange guys.

And when our brother died, I found out too late that it was somehow my fault. I had to leave. I couldn't face the wrath of everyone I ever knew and loved. You destroyed me, and I'm sure you smiled as I left. You wretched sister. I finally found a man who I shared enough with that we could have a child together, but that didn't last long. I hardly see him anymore, and I'm the one left with this brat. But you... oh, you're happy living with a loving husband, your high-paying job, your perfect little daughter and your smiling son. Your life is a prize.

Oh, how I hate you, Junko.


End file.
